


~When Shadow Weaver Is Drunk, A Castaweaver oneshot~

by Your_Local_Walmart_Gay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Local_Walmart_Gay/pseuds/Your_Local_Walmart_Gay
Summary: Beautiful evening in Mystacor. Crates of wine scattered all around the house, Casta is holding Shadow in her arms on the floor of the closet and realises she gotta take care of her drunk ass girlfriend
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	~When Shadow Weaver Is Drunk, A Castaweaver oneshot~

A beautiful sunset comes over Mystacor. The evening is gorgeous and the people are out having a blast on this wonderful evening. 

Castaspella had been out of the house for a while, leaving Shadow Weaver alone. Big mistake. Everything seemed normal when she stepped through the door.  
"Light! I'm back!" She yelled  
But her girlfriend didn't reply.  
Castaspella headed up to their room and saw crates upon crates of wine in there, some of it was spilt onto the floor, most of it was gone, but some bottles remained. She heard a small murmur coming from inside the closet and went to check it out.

Inside was a very drunk Shadow Weaver, passed the fuck out on the floor, glasses surrounded her and her whole body smelled of alcohol.  
"Shit.." Castaspella muttered.  
She got down to the floor and held Shadow Weaver in her arms. Her expression was that of an extremely annoyed individual, but she wasn't surprised much. Shadow Weaver's eyes opened slowly and she turned toward her girlfriend. Fuck, she'd been caught. Giving her an awkward smile Shadow Weaver eventually said "H-hey Casta..."  
Castaspella still looked pissed, she had only been away for a few hours and came home to all this.  
"Seriously Light? I leave you alone for what? A couple of hours and this is what happens?"  
"What else was I supposed to do, hm?" Shadow Weaver said in a low tone, slurring her words.  
"Ugh whatever it doesn't matter, you need to rest now"  
Castaspella gathered all her strength and carried her girlfriend to their bed. She lay her down and shot her a look.   
"Seriously Casta?"  
"Yes seriously, Light! You're drunk out of your mind, you need to stay here so you don't cause trouble"  
Shadow Weaver scowled at her and she lay back onto the soft pillows.  
Casta all of a sudden got up to leave, but Shadow Weaver was having none of it.  
"No! Please Casta.... stay with me"   
Castaspella felt her cheeks redden as she turned back and sat on the bed.

They enjoyed each other's company the entire time, Casta played with Shadow Weaver's hair as they just talked and laughed together.

That is.. until the after effects of the wine kicked in. Shadow Weaver sprung up and rushed out of the room as fast as she could. Castaspella followed her and realised what was going on. Sickness. Shadow Weaver walked out of the bathroom looking tired and pale, Casta couldn't bare to see her like this. She held her girlfriend and used magic to teleport to the room. Castaspella looked at Shadow Weaver with that same expression and sighed "What am I going to do with you?..."

Shadow Weaver didn't reply, she was too tired after all that drinking. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
*Shit, she's so cute* Casta thought.  
She walked to their bed and placed Shadow Weaver there. She then got changed and joined her in bed. Castaspella wrapped her arms around Shadow and a smile appeared on her face as she drifted off to sleep.

~Time skip: The next morning~

Castaspella slowly opened her eyes again. It was morning in Mystacor. She stretched and looked over at Shadow Weaver. She was still dead asleep. Casta decided to take advantage of that moment and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. A warm blush appeared on her own cheeks and she smiled. Shadow Weaver then stirred awake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before glancing over to Castaspella.  
"Sleep well?" Casta eventually said.  
"Yeah, pretty goo- Argh!" Shadow was interrupted by an overwhelming headache. A look of worry appeared on the other woman as Casta reached out to her face and placed her hand on Shadow Weaver's cheek.  
"What's wrong Light? Is it after what happened last night?"  
"Must've been, great now I'm stuck with this painful ass headache for the rest of today" Shadow Weaver said as she looked away."Not on my watch, stay here I'll fetch you some medicine" Castaspella exclaimed.

Before Shadow Weaver could say anything Castaspella was already out of the door. Shadow smiled weakly, she knew deep down she enjoyed Casta making a fuss over her. No one had done that for her before, it warmed her heart knowing that her girlfriend truly cared for her, no matter how much of a front she puts on sometimes.

Castaspella eventually returns with the medicine.  
"Here" she also handed Shadow Weaver a cup of water with a kiss on her forehead.  
Shadow smiled and took her medicine, she glanced back at Casta and their eyes locked. Shadow Weaver saw how happy Castaspella looked and in turn, she was happy. 

Casta then moved closer to Shadow and kissed her lips with no hesitation. They instantly melted into each other, this all felt so much like home. They exchanged smiles and small laughter between each kiss. After they were done Casta lay her head on Shadow Weaver's chest.  
"Let's just watch some movies and relax for the day, what do you say Light?"  
Shadow Weaver nodded.

Castaspella put a movie on and continued to lay on Shadow Weaver. Shadow let herself enjoy every moment. This was bliss for the two women, and eventually they both fell asleep in eachothers arms, ready for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Gahh this got wholesome real quick- I die for wholesome Castaweaver so I thought I'd include it, this is my 3rd time writing them so the character expression may not be perfect but I had so much fun with this. I was planning on having this as just a one shot but I might continue depending on whether people like it! Thanks for reading, I have another 1 shot and the second chapter on my fanfic in the works so stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
